XY064: Vechten met Elegantie en een Grote Glimlach!
(Engels: Battling With Elegance With a Big Smile!) is de 64ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 15de aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Tijdens hun reis naar Lumiose City zijn Ash en zijn vrienden aangekomen bij een Pokémon Center. In het Pokémon Center ziet Serena een filmpje van Shauna tijdens de Coumarine City Pokémon Show, waardoor Serena besluit om te gaan trainen voor haar volgende Pokémon Show. Maar tijdens het trainen krijgen Fennekin en Pancham ruzie, waardoor Serena boos wegloopt en haar Pokémon in verbazing achterlaat. Wanneer Serena zich voor een winkelraam afvraagt of ze niet te boos is geworden op Fennekin en Pancham, komt er een vrouw aan lopen genaamd Ariana. Die uiteindelijk vraagt of Serena met haar gaat winkelen. Zullen Serena en haar Pokémon het weer goed maken? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Serena probeert Pancham en Fennekin te kalmeren.Tijdens hun reis naar Lumiose City voor Ash's gym gevecht tegen Clemont, komt de groep aan in een Pokémon Center. Op de Televisie in het Pokémon Center is te zien hoe Shauna de Coumarine City Pokémon Show heeft gewonnen. Hierdoor krijgt Serena heel veel zin om met haar Pokémon te gaan trainen voor haar volgende Pokémon Show. Wanneer Serena haar Pokémon van Zuster Joy terugkrijgt, gaat ze gelijk naar het strijdveld bij het Pokémon Center om daar te trainen met Fennekin en Pancham. In het begin gaat de trainen heel goed en Serena en haar Pokémon hebben duidelijk plezier samen, maar wanneer Pancham door een brandende ring moet springen gemaakt met Fennekin's Flamethrower, brandt Pancham zijn staart. Pancham geeft Fennekin de schuld van het incident en wordt heel boos op haar. Fennekin en Pancham krijgen als snel ruzie maar gelukkig weet Serena haar Pokémon te kalmeren. Dan is het tijd voor de tweede poging, deze keer springt Pancham succesvol door de brandende Flamthrower ring van Fennekin, maar tijdens de landing struikelt Pancham, waardoor hij op Fennekin terecht komt. Fennekin wordt al snel boos op Pancham waardoor het tweetal weer ruzie krijgt. Pancham springt snel op de schouder van Serena en begint Fennekin dan uit te dagen, uiteindelijk wordt Fennekin zo kwaad dat ze haar Flamethrower gebruikt, maar Fennekin raakt Serena in plaats van Pancham. Serena verliest haar geduld en schreeuwt naar haar Pokémon dat ze nu meteen moeten stoppen met ruzie maken. Serena schaamt zich omdat ze tegen haar Pokémon heeft geschreeuw en rent weg omdat ze even alleen wil zijn. Waardoor Pancham en Fennekin bij Ash en Bonnie op het strijdveld achterblijven. Wat later staat Serena bij een hoedenwinkel voor zich uit te staren, ze heeft heel veel spijt dat ze zo tekeer is gegaan tegen haar Pokémon en ze vindt zichzelf de slechtste Pokémon-Artiest ooit. Terwijl Serena in gedachten verzonken is, zegt een vrouw ineens dat de hoed die Serena nu draagt haar een stuk beter staat, de vrouw denkt namelijk dat Serena een nieuwe hoed wil kopen. Vervolgens stelt de vrouw zichzelf voor als Ariana en ze vraagt aan Serena of ze samen met haar wil gaan winkelen. Ariana zegt dat Serena niet zo sip moet kijken, omdat je als Pokemon-Artiest moet lachen tijdens een optreden. Terwijl ze aan het winkelen zijn praten Ariana en Serena over Pokémon Demonstraties. Serena is nog steeds teleurgesteld over wat er gebeurd is tijdens de Coumarine City Pokémon Show, Ariana vertelt dat ze Serena op PokéVision heeft gezien en dat Serena zich geen zorgen moet maken omdat iedereen fouten maakt. Serena moet glimlachen door de aanmoedigende woorden van Ariana waarop Ariana zegt dat de wereld zal genieten van de lach van Serena. Terwijl het tweetal wat later aan het eten is, zegt Ariana dat Serena haar excuses moet aanbieden aan haar Pokémon, omdat Fennekin altijd bij Serena is en ze duidelijk om elkaar geven en dat Pancham ook veel van Serena houdt ook al laat hij dat niet zo duidelijk zien. thumb|250px|Het vernieuwde team Serena is klaar voor het tweede gedeelte van het gevecht.Ondertussen proberen Ash en Bonnie een leuke dag te hebben met Pikachu, Dedenne en de andere Pokémon. Tijdens het middageten willen Fennekin en Pancham niet eten, omdat ze teleurgesteld in zichzelf zijn omdat ze hun trainer boos gemaakt hebben. Ash vertelt aan Fennekin en Pancham dat ze toch echt wat moeten eten, want als ze niet gaan eten zal Serena zich pas echt zorgen gaan maken. Daarop besluiten Fennekin en Pancham toch wat te eten. Bonnie maakt ze ook zorgen om haar broer Clemont, maar Ash zegt dat alles wel goed gaat. Terwijl Bonnie en Ash het over Clemont hebben verslaat Clemont met zijn Luxray de Treecko van Sawyer. Na het gevecht zegt Clemont tegen Sawyer dat de timing van Mega Drain uiterst belangrijk is tijdens een gevecht. Ondertussen is Jessie heel boos dat Shauna de Coumarine City Pokémon Show heeft gewonnen en niet zij. Het is Jessie's droom om de Koningin van Kalos te worden en dan over Kalos te heersen. James vertelt Jessie dat je niet over Kalos heerst wanneer je de Koningin van Kalos wordt omdat het maar een titel is. Jessie en Meowth besluiten uiteindelijk om samen te gaan trainen, terwijl James gewoon rustig blijft vissen. Een tijdje later gebruikt Jessie een zweep om Meowth te trainen en dwingt ze James om mee te doen aan de training. Die avond komt Serena weer aan bij het Pokémon Center en haar Pokémon zijn super blij om haar te zien. Fennekin en Pancham bieden gelijk hun excuses aan Serena aan en Serena biedt vervolgens haar excuses aan Fennekin en Pancham aan. Wanneer Bonnie ziet dat Ariana met Serena is meegekomen, vraagt ze aan Ariana of ze voor haar broer wil zorgen, Serena schaamt ze heel erg om het gedrag van Bonnie. Bonnie vertelt Ariana dat ze Clemont de volgende keer aan haar zou voorstellen. Daarna daagt Arianna Serena uit voor een dubbelgevecht. Ariana gebruikt haar Delphox en Aromatisse en Serena gebruikt natuurlijk Fennekin en Pancham. Tijdens het gevecht komt Serena er al gauw achter dat Ariana een Pokémon-Artiest is omdat ze haar Pokémon schitterende combinatieaanvallen laat gebruiken. Wanneer het er tijdens het gevecht slecht voor Serena uitziet, vertelt Ariana aan Serena dat je een dubbelgevecht niet kunt winnen als je Pokémon niet samenwerken. Daarop besluit Serena om een Stone Edge en Flamethrower combinatie te proberen, waarmee ze de Reflect van Aromatisse onschadelijk kan maken. Maar de Delphox van Ariana gebruikt ook Flamethrower waardoor Fennekin wordt weggeblazen. Opdat moment herinnert Serena zich wat Arianna haar vertelt heeft, ze moet blijven lachen en haar Pokémon blijven aanmoedigen. Serena vertelt Fennekin en Pancham dat ze door moeten blijven gaan en dat ze uiteindelijk wel zullen winnen, wanneer Fennekin hoort dat haar trainer in haar gelooft evolueert ze in een Braixen. Serena is heel blij dat Braixen voor haar geëvolueerd is en heeft nu meer zelfvertrouwen dan ooit en laat haar Pokémon een krachtige Dark Pulse en Flamethrower combinatie gebruiken op Ariana's Pokémon. Ariana zegt tegen Serena dat het gevecht nu pas echt begonnen is, maar opeens wordt Ariana gebeld en moet ze plotseling weg, waardoor het gevecht niet kan worden afgemaakt. Ariana rengt weg en laat Serena, Ash en Bonnie in verbazing achter. De volgende dag voordat Ash en zijn vrienden uit de stad vertrekken, kijken ze in het Pokémon Center naar een demonstratie van Aria. Opeens merkt Serena op dat Aria dezelfde vrouw is als Arianna en dat ze dus gister geholpen is door de Koningin van Kalos. Serena krijgt hierdoor heel veel zelfvertrouwen en ze belooft aan zichzelf dat ze ooit de Koningin van Kalos gaat worden. Vervolgens rent Serena vrolijk het Pokémon Center uit, met Ash en Bonnie achter haar gaat Serena weer op reis naar Lumiose City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Terwijl onze helden (zonder Clemont) op weg zijn naar de Lumiose City Gym voor Ash’s volgende Gym Gevecht, doet Serena een training voor haar volgende Pokémon Show. Maar Fennekin en Pancham krijgen ruzie en raken in gevecht met elkaar! Het loopt uit de hand en de gefrustreerde en nijdige Serena verlaat de groep om in haar eentje na de denken. In de stad sluit de treurig kijkende Serena vriendschap met een meisje dat ook een Pokémon Artiest is ( De Koningin van Kalos, Aria, die zich vermomd heeft als Ariana). Zij spoort Serena aan om te lachen en stelt voor om samen te gaan winkelen en lunchen. Ariana raadt Serena aan om aan haar excuses aan haar Pokémon aan te bieden en alles is weer goed. Daarna daagt Ariana Serena voor een Dubbelgevecht uit met de bedoeling de banden tussen Trainer en Pokémon te verstevigen. Serena gaat een beetje wiebelig van start, maar als ze zich Ariana’s advies om te lachen herinnert wordt het al snel beter! Plotseling moet Ariana opeens weg, zodat ze het gevecht niet kunnen afmaken. Later als Serena Aria’s Demonstratie op Pokévideo ziet, realiseert ze zich dat Ariana eigenlijk Aria in vermomming was. Serena’s zelfvertrouwen en optimisme zijn gesterkt en ze gaan op weg naar Lumiose City! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Sawyer Pokémon *Serena's Braixen (geëvolueerd) *Aria's Delphox (eerder als Aria's Fennekin en Braixen) *Aria's Aromatisse *Sawyer's Treecko *Aromatisse Aanvallen *Mystical Fire Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. **Dit is de eerste keer dat de titel kaar zich op Serena concentreert na haar redesign. *Ash en Serena lezen de naam van de aflevering voor. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Bonsly. *Ash en Tierno doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *Dit is de eerste keer in de XY Serie dat V (Volt) niet is gebruikt tijdens een Pokémon evolutie in plaats daarvan was DroomDroom te horen. **Dit was trouwen ook de eerste keer in de XY Serie dat een Pokémon bij evolutie geen nieuwe aanval leert. *Deze Aflevering bevat de volgende Flashbacks die te zien zijn tijden Fennekin's evolutie. **XY004: Een Vriendschap met Knetterende Konen!, Serena kiest Fennekin als haar Starter-Pokémon. **XY040: Kaskrakers op Dag Drie!, Serena knuffelt Fennekin **XY059: Onder de Boom der Belofte!, Serena geeft Pancham en Fennekin cadeaus. **XY060: Een Pokémon Show Debuut!, Serena kijkt naar Fennekin voor het begin van hun eerste Pokémon Show. *Alhoewel Clemont op dit moment in Lumiose City is weerhoudt het Bonnie er niet van om Aria (anime) ten huwelijk te vragen, alleen wordt ze deze keer niet weggehaald door Clemont. Fouten *Alhowel we het niet zien zegt Clemont in deze aflevering dat Sawyer's Treecko Razor Leaf gebruikte in hun Gym Gevecht. Dit is een aanval die Treecko in de games niet kan leren. Galerij XY064-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering XY064 Aria's Winkelcrisis 1.png|Serena en Aria tijdens het winkelen-1 XY064 Aria's Winkelcrisis 2.png|Serena en Aria tijdens het winkelen-2 XY064 Aria's Winkelcrisis 3.png|Serena en Aria tijdens het winkelen-3 Aria aan het eten met Serena XY064.png|Aria en Serena zijn aan het eten voor ze terug gaan naar Ash en Bonnie Aria's Battle Pokémon XY064.png|Aria's Pokémon tijdens het gevecht tegen Serena XY064 Serena VS Aria.png|Aria VS Serena Fennekin een paar seconde voor zijn evolutie XY064.png|Fennekin voordat ze evolueert Serena Braixen.png|De net geëvolueerde Braixen. Serena Braixen Flamethrower.png|Braixen gebruikt haar Flamethrower Serena and Braixen.png|Braixen, Pancham en Serena na het afgelaste gevecht tegen Aria. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)